Chiropteran Queen's Meet the No Life King
by DarkSpiritDemon
Summary: Sent on a mission to the US Alucard comes across Saya and Hagi. Meanwhile Diva is looking for a mate and since Saya stopped her from taking Riku as her own than she'll just have to take Hagi...
1. Important Info! Please Read!

AN: Okay First off before you start to read, I'd like to point out that I have made so many mistakes on my first and second chapter and I m terrible sorry! So I corrected those mistakes that were pointed out by Alderon (Thanks for pointing those out). I really have no idea what happened with the spelling...I thought I spellchecked it but I must have not saved or my computer glitched. Other mistakes that I made like Saya calling George Stepfather instead of "Otousan" or father...yeah another mistake on my part. (Can you blame me he was only in the show for a few episodes and it s been years since I ve seen it! Yes i know dumb mistake/excuse. Anyways other things i would like to point out is 1. This story will have a Alucard/Diva or a Alucard/Saya I haven't decided (So if you re wondering if Hagi and Saya are going to be a couple then you might be disappointed to find out that no they might not be and yes i know that he confesses his love for her in the end and she returns them but i don't want that in this story yet. Maybe later if i decide on Diva/Alucard then i will do a Saya/Hagi) 2. Riku is still living in this story and he is not raped by Diva because i thought it was cruel and i hated it when he died!( And the reason for him not being raped by Diva because Saya saved him will be later explained). 3. Alucard refers to Hagi as a boy because Hagi is young compared to Alucard and also as much as i know about Alucard (not much) he only respects Sir Integra and anyone else who's proved there worthiness of his respect! (like Alexander) So in a way he's belittling Hagi by calling him boy. 4. Solomon will still be on Diva's side because it would make writing this story more simple for me so we are just going to pretend that the Solomon declaring his love for Saya never happened (if you have a problem with this or want Solomon to be in love with Saya i might change that if i have enough ppl wanting a Saya/Solomon pairing) I might have some sort of Poll for helping me decide what pairings and things like that if this story hits off. And last but not least Thanks to Sobeyda S. Granger and Alderon for giving my story a chance and being nice enough to review!( I m eternally grateful for that!) So now i hope you enjoy my fic and i hope there s not too many mistakes but if there is i promise I m working on getting a beta reader but there just so many of them and I m looking carefully for someone who really knows a lot about Hellsing and not so much as blood + because i watched the anime but i might need to rewatch them to refresh my memory since i made a few mistakes! So if you re a beta reader and have watched/read Hellsing then contact me!

Thank you for your time and enjoy!,  
Dark

(After reading my story don't forget to review! I'll accept anything like ideas and advice and such...:) ) 


	2. So Our Story Begins!

Dark: This chapter has been revised and if you still find mistakes in it then don't hesitate to tell me. I have found a beta but at the moment I have not received a yes/no from this person. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + or Hellsing but if I did then that would be awesome! Sadly I don't...TT_TT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chiropteran Queens Meet No Life King (Ch.1)

The night was young and the moon was full when the No Life King came to the outskirts of the city he was sent to by the Hellsing Organization. In the past few months there had been several reports of strange creatures sited all around the city. Usually the Hellsing organization would not investigate such claims unless it included mass murders of people whose bodies were bled dry. So because of these reports Integra Hellsing decided to send Alucard to the U.S where the reports were coming from to investigate ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been several hours since Saya and Hagi had boarded the train and they had finally arrived to their destination. There were reports of chiropteran in the area and there might be a chance that Diva, her sister might be here as well. She wanted the bloodshed to end before there were any more innocent lives lost. She had already lost so much in this war, her father, a normal life in Okinawa and the many lives Diva took didn't help her feel less guilty about how it was she who let Diva go so many years ago. She had almost lost Riku to Diva when she tried to rape him but thankfully she was able to stop her. After that she vowed to never let anything happen to Riku so she thought it was best to have David hide Riku and Kai while they both recovered from the attack. As long as she kept them hidden and stayed away from them they would be fine. And if she found Diva and killed her she save the last of her family. It was the best thing she could do for her brothers at the moment...  
They were walking down the street when Hagi was the first to sense chiropterans in the area "Saya..." It was his way of telling her there was danger near and without really thinking she unsheathed and loaded her katana preparing for a battle.

Hagi, Let s get this over with The sooner we get done the better...

And so the fighting began...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Alucard arrived at the scene he was surprised no more like amused to see a young girl with a katana swipe through monsters like a knife through butter. The monsters for one were not the usual freak vampires he was use to eliminating. They were disgusting creatures with their pale brown skin and yellow eyes with long snouts and teeth. At first Alucard was going to interfere and help/save the girl but it looked like she could handle it and besides some boy was helping her. So Alucard decided to hide in the shadows and sit back and enjoy the show. These weaklings weren t worth his time anyway if a girl could so easily kill them...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dark: Please review! Oh and yes i know I m being vague about the details of Riku not being raped but I left that out for a reason and don't worry you'll find out later! 


	3. Alucard Meets Saya

Dark: Sorry for those who have the story alert and me being stupid (i blame it on the pills im taking for pain since im really groggy at the moment) for uploading the chapters because I didn't look all the way down to the see the chapter reuploader/update thing so yeah...Anywayz on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + or Hellsing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alucard Meets Saya (Chapter 2)

Alucard watched in the shadow as the young girl battled with the creatures. It didn t talk long for her to finish all the creatures he noted as she sliced thru the last one from top to body, the flesh crystallizing and shattering before it even hit the ground. It was then that Alucard decided he had to find everything out about this girl since she sparked his interest. Grinning in the darkness he started to approach her and her companion.

After finishing the last chiropteran off Saya sank to her knees from exhaustion. It was about time for another blood transfusion or drink from Hagi before she got any weaker. She was getting up on her feet with the help of Hagi when he suddenly grabbed her arms and firmly placed her behind him. At first Saya was a bit surprised by his sudden actions and was about to ask Hagi what was wrong when she saw a figure emerge from the shadows. It was a tall man, slightly taller than Hagi with orange-tinted sunglasses. His style of clothing was in a Victorian style, he had a long red coat with a red hat on top. The other weird thing that she noticed from this man was that he was very handsome and even though he was smiling like some psycho Saya found him strangely attractive. As the man got closer Saya felt Hagi tense and move into a fighting stance which made the man grin even wider if it was even possible At last he reached them and stopped a few feet from them no one said a word, they just stared at one another.

As he was approaching the girl, Alucard found it amusing to see the boy put himself in front of her and crouch into a fighting stance with a big black case that he guess was for a cello, as if he could protect her with that from him. His grin grew wider with the thought of killing him just for the fun of it but no that would have to wait until after he got the information he wanted. When he stopped a few feet from them he just stared at them not saying a word and just looked and observed the boy then the girl. When he looked at her he was surprised to feel a bit drawn towards her, he couldn t figure out why but he thought it was because of a slight attraction to her. She looked so innocent and young; he would find it hard to believe that such a young girl killed so many creatures and not have a scratch on her if he wasn t here to see it himself. He noted her eyes were brown and not red like he thought originally. Her hair was black and barely brushed her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple dress? Trench coat? Well whatever it was he decided to break the silence but before he could say anything the girl spoke.

Who are you and what do you want? She said, moving to her companions side and looked up to meet his gaze. She s brave for a human, wait was she even human? He thought a bit confused by her scent. He took another sniff and he was surprised to find she smelled good and not human. What is she?  
My name is Alucard and I want to know what you are.

Saya stared the strange man when he asked what she was. How did he know she was not human? Did he work for Amshel? Or was he one of Diva s chevaliers?

My name is Saya and I am human.

She said, she had to convince him just in case he was just civilian that happen to come across the battle and saw her killing the chiropterans off. He didn t seem convinced and she was right when she saw his grin turn into a smirk.

Don t lie to me girl. I can smell that you re not human and besides no mere human could kill off creatures as pathetic as those so easily with just a katana.

Damn She thought as he caught on to her lie. She was trying to think of some sort of lie or cover-up she could use but was saved when Hagi spoke to the man.

You are neither human nor chiropteran. Why don t you reveal what you are before asking questions of your own?

Not human? Saya looked more closely at the man again and then she noticed his blood red eyes. And his teeth! All this teeth were sharp and pointy like fangs. So if he wasn t human or a chiropteran, what was he? She thought before backing up a step and loading her katana with her blood just in case if he decided to attack. For all they knew he could be one of Amshel s new experiments

Chiropterans...bats. Or does he mean vampires? He mused. Was it possible that these two were a different species of vampire like the freaks he was suppose to be hunting? If that was the case then he would have to eliminate them on Sir Integra s orders. With that, he reached into his trench coat and pulled his Jackal out of its place and aimed it at the young boy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dark: Just wanted to let you know these will be the only chapters im doing myself until i find a beta reader so if there were any mistakes sorry...oh and also for those that have read this story before it had been edited i'd like to point out that i did not only fix the mistakes but also redid a paragraph here and there. (Not much but its better then the first one) Please Review and toon in next time! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Dark: I finally got a Beta Reader! So a Special Thanks goes to Dragoness243 for helping me with this chapter. And also Special Thanks to:

Sobeyda S. Granger: For being my very 1st reviewer and giving my story a chance!

Aldedron: For being my 2nd reviewer and pointing out my mistakes! Hope this chapter is good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Blood +. If I did would I be writing this here?

Chapter 3

Alucard reached into his trench coat and pulled the Jackal out of its place and aimed it at the boy. Before either of them could react he pulled the trigger, sending a silver bullet right into the boy's head causing blood and brain matter to splatter everywhere.

While the girl stood in shock with what just happened, he aimed the gun between her eyes, and pulled the trigger to end her life when something held him back. He growled in both confusion and annoyance. Why couldn't he kill this girl? He wanted to obey his orders but something deep inside of him held him back.

Before he could contemplate on it anymore, he came back to his senses when he was impaled in the chest with a bloody katana. His gaze moved up the katana and locked with the glowing red eyes of the girl Saya. She was covered in blood, but she looked deadly and beautiful as she glared at him with a look of pure anger and hate. He had to admit he was impressed. She was brave enough to attack him after what he just did to her friend. Or maybe it was stupidity? Oh well, he didn't care; he would have fun with her before he finished her…

* * *

_He killed Hagi! He Killed Hagi!_ Was all that was going through her mind as she felt blood drench her from head to toe. At first she was too shocked to do anything about it, but the more she thought about it the angrier she got. This man just murdered Hagi, her friend, her chevalier, for no reason!

Blinded by rage and thoughts of revenge, she moved forward extending her katana in front of her and right into his chest. Saya waited for him to crystallize like all other chiropteran when she impaled him. Or, if he was human, she waited for him to scream and bleed in his last moments.

She waited for either of these things to happen, but when nothing did she looked up to see his face. For a moment he looked surprised but slowly his bewildered expression turned to a full grin as he locked eyes with hers. She should have been shocked that he didn't die; it just made her angrier, and with that she ripped her blade out and jumped back.

Raising her sword over her head she charged forward again aiming for his head.

* * *

At the same time Alucard aimed his gun at her head once more but at the last moment thought against it and dodged her attack. He had to admit, whatever she was she was quick, but not quick enough. He was jumping all over the place as he dodged her attack.

"What's the matter? Too fast for you?" He taunted. As he expected, she growled at him and her attacks became a bit faster but not for long. To tease her a bit more he would grab or deflect her sword when she attacked. Despite his mockery, she never said a word or shouted profanities at him. Instead, she would hiss or growl in annoyance and attack again.

As he grew tired of his game with her, he noticed her ragged breaths and weaker attacks. She was tired from her recent battle and they both knew she wouldn't last too long. So, he decided to end it and pulled out his Jackal to finish the job when out of nowhere he was attacked from his right side. His arm was severed clean from the rest of his body and along with it his gun went down.

She felt her body weaken with every strike as she attacked him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight for long. Looking at him she could tell he knew this too and she became afraid for not only herself but everyone else who counted on her to kill Diva.

If she died, then everyone she cared for would be left unprotected from Diva.

_No...No... I can't let that happen!_

Lifting her sword in a final attempt to end the man's life he pulled his silver gun and aimed it at her. She flinched. Instead of him pulling the trigger, the arm that held the gun aimed to her head, fell in a bloody mess on the ground. She looked up to see who attacked him and gasped at who she saw...

* * *

TBC?


	5. Diva

Dark: Here's the next installment. You may have noticed that this does not follow up where the last chapter left off. I did this on purpose because I think it's about time we introduced Diva and maybe stalling the action will make more people review my story. I have 100 or so hits and only 6 reviews. I mean come on ppl! If my story is that bad tell me so and I'll fix it! -_- I actually thought I was doing good so far... Thanks again go to my Beta Reader Dragoness243!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this computer and my 2 cats...that's about it.

* * *

Diva (Ch. 4)

To say Diva was mad was an understatement, but to say she was beyond pissed would be hitting the mark. For months, she along with her chevaliers had stayed in hiding from her sister. Amshel said it was necessary for her to stay in hiding for awhile, at least until his plan was set in motion.

She was bored out of her mind, and her newest toy was slowly dying in a heap where she last threw him. He was a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was given to her by Karl as a gift for losing the battle against Haji. She scoffed at his vain attempts of begging for her forgiveness. But she wouldn't forgive him no matter how much the boy resembled Riku. She would let Karl grovel for a bit longer until she got tired of her game with him or maybe she should rid herself of the pest once and for all? No…not yet at least. She still wanted to play! And one of her favorite games was to torture her victims both physically and mentally. It didn't matter if he was one of her chevaliers. Speaking of torturing her victims she looked at the boy now and observed her work. . His arms were crushed and twisted in odd angles; one of his legs had a broken bone poking out. There were bruises and bite marks all over his body where she drank from. She wondered briefly if he was still alive. But she really didn't care, iIt was one of her favorite games, to torture her victims both physically and mentally, but the game was getting old. At the moment, she had nothing else to do but practice her singing (as if she really had to) and play with her toys or chevaliers. The only reason that she obeyed Amshel's order to stay near the grounds at all times was because she was sulking a bit from losing her latest prey, Riku.

_Riku_... She licked her lips at the mere mentioning of his name. When she drank of him his blood was like a very fine wine... It was sweet and so pure and innoccent. She was almost glad that Saya stopped her from corrupting him. Almost...

The darker side of her still wanted to defile him, break him, and in the process breaking her dear sister's heart. But wait... maybe she would have more fun breaking her sister if she stole Haji from her? Haji was handsome enough to be her mate. He would give her what she wanted or else she would kill him, and either way she would still win.

With that last thought, Diva walked towards her victim who was surprisingly still taking

shallow breaths. Lifting her foot, she placed it on the boys head and before she crushed his skull she looked at his face one more time. It no longer resembled anything of a face but some bloody mass of flesh. Seeing as her victim no longer had a face to look at as she crushed it, she imagined Karl's face underneath her foot. She giggled at the thought, and looking at the pathetic fool one last time, she ended his life with a sickening crunch of his head.

* * *

Dark: Well hoped you like it and please review!


	6. A turn of events

Dark: Hey everyone! Sorry for updating so late but at least I did right? Thanks to all of u who reviewed and thanks also to my beta reader Dragoness243!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Blood +, I just own this laptop and two cat!

Chapter 5

* * *

Saya looked up to see who attacked him and gasped when she saw Haji. He was alive! There was no way he could have survived! Wait….the only thing that could kill a chevalier was Diva's blood. She couldn't believe she forgot.

Sighing in relief she was able to snap out of her blood lust.

Haji stood in front of her protectively; the only blood on his person was from the dagger that was drenched in blood of the man.

Alucard looked up to meet his attacker and was surprised to see the boy up and looking perfectly fine. There was no doubt now in his mind that these two were some sort of new breed of vampires. Maybe as elite as his own he mused.

The boy quickly put himself in front of the girl quickly but Alucard made no move to attack him. He made his arm regenerate itself to its original position and stepped back. He had to report this turn of events to Sir Integra and see what she would want to do with this situation. With that last thought he turned on his heel and walked into the shadow from where he came from.

Before he was completely engulfed in shadow he looked over his right shoulder, locking eyes with the girl.

"Farwell Saya, May we meet again."

He smirked in amusement as he notice her shiver in pleasure to the sound of her name coming from his lips. With that he disappeared into the shadows…

* * *

*Haji Pov*

As Alucard walked away, it took every fiber of Haji's being to stop himself from attacking him. But thankfully he controlled himself as soon as he noticed how tired Saya was. She would pass out soon if she didn't' receive blood. So his protective instincts toward his Queen kicked in and he was able to back down from his stance and fight of his rage. Of course his control was nearly broken when the man turned and dared speak his Queen's name in a seductive tone. He also felt a slight jealousy when he felt Saya shiver next to him. But he couldn't hold it against her, she was queen after all and had little experience with men, she proble didn't know why she reacted like that in the first place. And only she had say into all her choices, like who she chose as her mate. Beside it was not like she would chose him, he was her chevalier and was unable to give her children.

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt Saya move next to him. He looked and was able to catch her on time as she fainted in his arms. His thoughts would have to wait.

Sighing he lifted her in his arms and headed towards a safe place for them to recover.

* * *

*Saya Pov*

Saya couldn't believe it. This man…Alucard, attacks them first, killing Haji and then tries to kill her. Then all of a sudden he turns and walks away? She wanted to stop him or go after him, for all she knew he could be one of Diva's chevaliers, but she was too tired at the moment. Right know she was fighting herself into staying awake. She contemplated going after him even if she was tired but all those thought stopped when she heard her name coming from his lips.

"Farwell _Saya_, May we meet again."

She felt her body react as he spoke her name. But why did she react like that?

Before she could think on the matter further, she felt herself falling into oblivion…

Haji was able to find them a place to stay for the night. It was in humble hotel and they were lucky enough to get a room.

Entering the room he noticed it was a single bed room with a small kitchen area and bathroom. (I'm not very good at describing rooms and stuff like that…) Laying Saya on the bed, he cut the palm of his normal hand and with the other tilted her head so he could pour his blood into her mouth. He would have to get some blood packs in the morning. He would have gone now but he didn't want to leave her alone with that man still alive.

He dripped as much of his blood as he could spare into Saya's mouth and then he let her rest. He took of her shoes and covered her in a blanket. Making sure that she was comfortable he went to the window and kept watch….

* * *

*Alucard's Pov*

It was nearly dawn when Alucard reached the hotel where his coffin layed in. He had already made

contact with Sir Integra and she was very interested in the turn of events.

After giving her a full report of what happened, she gave him strict orders to stay and watch Saya.

He assumed that she would have a meeting with the knight of round to decide on what to do with

them. They might decide to kill her, he thought bitterly. He didn't know if he would be able to kill her if they did.

Merging into the shadows he teleported into his hotel room where his coffin layed. He would rest for now and look for the girl the next day.

* * *

Dark: Please review!


	7. We Meet Again!

Dark: Yes I know, I took my sweet time updating…and I'm sorry! Been busy with school and going nuts over my own fanfiction obsessions! I hate it when authors don't update and yet I'm doing the same lol yep karma is a biscuit! So I'll try to update more in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Blood+, even though I wish I did…

Chapter 6

Diva's New Target

Diva was out in the garden singing to her heart's content. It was one of the few things that really made her happy. It was a way to express herself and free herself from the madness. When she was locked up in the tower so long ago, it was the only way to entertain herself and free herself momentarily from her prison. She moved across the garden, gracefully passing rose bushes of all colors. Reds, pinks, yellows, whites, and blues. A gift from Karl. Raising her voice to the higher notes of the song. Diva's mind wandered to her next plant/target. She was going to set it in motion anytime now, and she was just waiting for the right moment. She was waiting for Amshel to leave, so she could connive Karl to help her find Saya also she could find and claim Haji as her own. She lost interest in Riku when she thought it would be a real shame to taint that delicious blood of his. Besides if she wanted children she needed a real mate at her side to help care for them. She couldn't trust Amshel from running experiments on them. And he was able to outrank the rest of her chevalier. So the best choice would be Haji. Riku was too much of a pushover to be a good father. Coming out of train of thought she finished her song hitting the last notes, the trickiest because they were the highest

"Perfect as always!" she smiled as she turned to her chevalier clapping at her flawless performance.

"Is Amshel gone?" she asked as calmly as she could, the need for the hunt pulsed through her veins.

"Yes, my dear Queen, did you need something?"

"No, just curious, I thought I felt him leaving, but I was not sure" She walked away into the surrounding forest, contacting Karl to meet her with her mind. As quickly as he was summoned he came to her, already in his chiropteran form. He kneeled low for her to mount him. As soon as she was fully seated on his back, he took flight. They headed toward the city with the sun setting slowly behind them.

(Saya)

It was nightfall when Saya finally woke up from her deep sleep. Waking up, it took her awhile to figure out where she was and why she was there.

She remembered her fight with Alucard and being saved by Haji. She then blushed as she remembered how she reacted to the way he said her name She was in such deep thought about that moment that she didn't feel Haji standing over here staring at her until he spoke.

"Saya?" He watched her, his voice laced with concern.

Blinking out of her stupor, she looked up and gave him a small smile before slowly sitting up

"How long was I out?" She said, getting up.

After drinking a small amount of blood from the packet Haji gave her. Saya immediately began to feel good enough to stand and walk without feeling dizzy. At the moment Haji left reluctantly to go to the taco stand down the street. She purposely asked for something the hotel didn't have so she would be left alone to think about her reaction. She knew most of her reaction was due to her attraction to Alucard, but no, she was attracted to Hagi and the feeling was different. Her feelings to Alucard were stronger. But why would she…

*Knock* Knock*

Thinking it was Haji that was at the door Saya opened it without hesitation. She was surprised to see that on the other side was the very person she was thinking about. Alucard. Meeting his blood red eyes her body began to heat up with the same feeling that she felt the other day. She blushed when he grinned down at her, like he knew what he was doing to her.

"Hello _Saya…"_ His smirk grew wider when he saw her shiver at her name. Opening her mouth to speak she shyly replied back.

"H-hello…"

"May I come in?" Before she could say yes or no he pushed her back into the room using his body and an arm around her waist to move her along with him. He made sure to push his body flushed against her making her tense with the contact. He smirked when he noticed how small she really was, she just reached his chest. After moving out of the way, he closed the door and then quietly moved around the room pretending not to notice how Saya blushed madly while she tried to calm herself.

"So Saya. Tell me. What are you?" You and I both know you're no human. "She flinched at the word human but decided to tell him what she was since she was pretty sure he would get it out of her if he really wanted. She moved towards the loveseat sitting down since she started to feel dizzy. Her body was still calming down no thanks to this handsome stranger. Sitting down next to her he took his hat and shade off, placing them on the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch letting his arm fling over the back of the seat facing her, giving her his full attention. She looked at him loving the color of his eyes, and that grin of his. She shivered again at his look, trying to keep him at a distance since they were nearly touching; she pulled her knees to her chest. She lowered her eyes to stare at her naked feet she collected her thoughts deciding what to tell him and what to keep to herself.

"I...I'm a chiropteran. It's kind of like a vampire, only we don't die if we stand in the sun. It also takes a lot more than just wooden stakes and holy water to kill us."

"We?" He asked interrupting her; he wanted to know how many they were.

"Yes, Haji and I. We both need blood to survive, but instead of killing people for blood we get blood packets."

"What about the creatures you where fighting?"

"Those are chiropterans as well but there different then Haji and me. They kill people for blood and that's why I hunt them."

"I see…" Saya looked up to him to see how he was taking the information about her not being human. Surprisingly he looked calm, more like in a daze about it. Like he was in deep thought. Since she shared a bit of information to him, she guessed it was her turn to ask him some questions.

"What about you? Are you a chiropteran?" He blinked meeting her gaze and grinned, showing her his sharp teeth. Her gaze studied them as they flashed in the light.

"Something like that…I'm a" Before he could finish the door was swung open revealing…..?

Dark: Yeah, I know not the best chapter! But I wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive! Lol Again sorry for the long wait! Oh and don't worry guys, as soon as I have some reviews I'll be updating the chapter where Diva and Alucard meet! XD I'm so excited! Oh and if you had any problems with this chapter don't hesitate to tell me. Again please review!


End file.
